Follow You (Wherever You Go)
by Chesire Wincestiel 77
Summary: What if America was the crazy one? - Full Summary Inside [Rated M for Dark-Ish Themes, Cussing, Violence, Blood, Insanity, Angst and Obsession] - "America has a certain chemical imbalance in his brain that turns him into a psychotic obsessive lover and now he's after you Russia!" "It cannot be that bad, da?" "Russia, you don't understand. He's over 100x worse than Belarus."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! :3 New story from Chesire here. It's a Hetalia Rusame story! ^-^ I hope you'll enjoy it. You can also read it on fanficoverflow if you'd like.**

**Summary: Russia certainly doesn't have the best mental stability, but don't all the countries? There's reasons why America stops himself from falling in love and just keeps his friends, plus his obnoxious personality certainly helps keep people from liking him romantically. What happens one day though, when he finds his heart beating for different reasons toward Russia? Will he be able to control this side of him that he's tried so hard to keep down?**

* * *

><p>America wasn't really paying attention to the world meeting as he pouted and doodled in his notebook. He was really supposed to be taking notes, but these meetings were soooo boooooring. The young nation just couldn't focus on anything the others were saying.<p>

Germany was currently at the podium, yelling at Italy for only mentioning pasta and shushing all the other countries that had started fighting again.

Normally Alfred would be yelling loud too but today he was just tired from actually trying to do paperwork yesterday so he wouldn't have any today. Now he was paying for it. Coffee, he needed coffee right now.

Looking up from his notebook and rubbing his eyes he looked at the clock on the far wall across from him and groaned. There was about half an hour left before lunch break. He pouted again, rubbing his stomach as it started growling. He was hungry too. Hungry and tired were not a good combination for America, since it just made him lazy and particularly uninterested in everything.

He sighed before stretching out and yawning, blinking his bleary eyes before choosing to look around the room.

Currently he was sandwiched between England and France, who were probably bickering at the moment but he wasn't listening. As Germany sat down, he saw Italy start talking to him while Romano, the Italian's younger brother, got after him for talking with the 'potato bastard'. Spain sitting next to Romano tried to calm him down with tomatoes but he wouldn't listen.

Then, turning his head, Alfred's eyes met the gaze of Russia. America's expression showed distaste as the Russian smiled all child-like before he turned away to focus on the next country taking position up at the podium. 'Commie.' Alfred thought to himself.

Bored again, no longer wanting to look at the other nations, America turned his face back down to his notebook. The page was covered with American flags, burgers, stars, and superheroes. For the first time since that meeting started, a little smile spread across his face and he picked up his pen again, opening a new page too start some more doodles.

Before his pen his the paper though, the timer went off, signaling that it was finally time to eat.

He looked up quickly, then stood up, almost knocking his chair over in his haste to get food. At the prospect of eating he had more energy than before as he got into the elevator and kept pressing the first floor button over and over, hoping it would somehow take him down faster.

Once the doors closed, he realized that he wasn't the only one in the elevator. The other occupants were England, France, Italy, Germany, and Russia.

"Oi! You bloody git, quit pressing the button already!" England snapped as he slapped Alfred's hand away from the button.

"Hey! I'm just trying to get something to eat old man!" America fired back, rolling his eyes playfully and grinning. Before Arthur could retort back, he felt something on his backside and turned around quickly, only to come face to face with France.

"Keep your hands off me you perverted frog!" he yelled, whipping around and preparing to punch the Frenchman in the gut.

As the fighting between England and France started again, America watched the numbers on the counter get lower as they travelled to the first floor. On the other side of the elevator, Italy was clinging to Germany's arm and asking if they could get pasta for lunch. Covering his face with his hand, Germany said yes, which in turn made Italy's smile bigger as he thanked the other man.

"They love to fight, do they not?" said a voice next to Alfred, and he looked up while turning to his left to see Russia. Once again tired, he made no comment to anger the Russian and instead shrugged his shoulders.

"Seems like it. They're always fighting over everything." he replied before focusing his eyes back on the floor counter. Russia as well looked to the counter to see that they were on the third floor now.

"Da."

That was the end of the small conversation, if you could call it that. A few moments later, the doors finally opened and Alfred dashed out of the elevator, the other countries filing out as well.

"Oh, Americka." Russia said, and America turned around to see him still standing in the elevator.

"Yes?" he drawled out, tilting his head and showing an expression that said he really didn't want to talk to the other nation right now. America never liked interacting with Russia, not only because he was a communist but also because just being next to him gave the younger nation a weird feeling. America didn't quite know what that feeling was but he didn't like it.

"See you at the meeting after lunch, da?"

At this, America just nodded as he felt his face get slightly warm, before turning around and walking away. Behind him, Russia stood with a smile as the metal elevator doors closed.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, America realized that his cheeks were still warm and put a hand to his face. Warm.

The only time they were ever like that was when he was training for a long time, angry, or...or...

His eyes widened as he stopped in his tracks completely, standing straight as the hand he had on his face fell limply at his side. People gave him strange looks as they passed him in the lobby but he could really care less right now, for he had just made two realizations.

One, he was sure he was falling in love, with _Russia_ of all people, and two, falling in love was definitely something America couldn't do, because it turned him into 'that'.

* * *

><p><strong>^^; Sorry it's so boring right now, but I promise it'll get better! :3 Bye for now! ^o^<strong>


	2. Changes

**Chesire is back with chapter 2 as promised! :D I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for the reviews I've already received! ^-^ It means quite a lot to me since I'm not very proud of my writing so thank you! *bows***

**To Guest (since I can't reply): Thank you! ^-^ I hope you'll continue to enjoy the rest of the story! :D**

**Now read on! *stands proudly before getting shot* OTL Just please read. ^^;**

* * *

><p>After that day Alfred allowed himself to breathe freely in his own home about as much as he could. He had to think about this. How to fix this problem.<p>

Who could he call? His first though was 'Iggy' since he was one of the very, very few who knew what was going on, but then America shook his head. No, the last few times he had called years ago were just false beliefs. Honestly it was just because he was so scared at that time, that when he thought he liked anyone he would panic and lock himself in his house. England got so mad after what had probably been the sixth call that month that America just stopped and tried to calm down. Eventually that had worked and he had buried 'it' in the back of his mind.

Maybe Mattie? Mattie would just get freaked out too though. Besides, he had enough of his own problems as it was, what with not being recognized by other nations and other matters. Alfred always felt guilty when he forgot about Mattie, but thankfully his brother understood why. Sometimes America just wasn't right in the head.

France? No. He knew a little about the problem but didn't know the full extent. China? Nah. He'd freak out too, besides, he completely didn't know about it. Australia? Japan? Italy? No, no and no.

Gah! He couldn't tell anybody could he?

America stopped pacing his room and sat down on his bed slowly, staring at the closed door in front of him. Maybe this time it wouldn't be so bad? He could just avoid Russia and this silly little crush would go away. Right?

'Right.' he thought and nodded before standing up again.

Opening the door, he walked into the hallways towards the bathroom. As he walked by one of the rooms, Tony stuck his head out and followed the nation with his large red eyes.

"Hey Tony." America said sleepily, waving slightly before walking into the bathroom while the alien pulled his head back into his own room and slammed the door so he could continue his video game. At the same time, America shut the bathroom door even though he was only there to brush his teeth.

He picked up his toothbrush from the cup he had by the sink and grabbed the toothpaste bottle, getting everything ready before he started brushing.

While brushing, he looked into the mirror before looking back down and spitting his toothpaste down the sink, rinsing it down the drain by turning on the faucet. With his lips still frothy he looked up into the mirror just as he licked his lips so he could spit it out, but froze again for the second time that day. For a second he could of swore there was something in his eyes. 'That' something.

Shaking his head and brushing it off, he gave an uneasy smile before spitting again and then turning off the tap, putting his brush back in the cup and wiping his mouth.

"Just imagining things." he said to himself and opened the door, turning the light off before walking back to his room so he could go to sleep. "Night Tony." he said, passing the alien's room and then making it into his own. Slipping under the covers, he turned off his bedside light, leaving the only light source the hallway light, which filed in from the door cracked open the tiniest bit. Closing his eyes, America willed himself to sleep, before dosing off.

* * *

><p>Although Alfred thought it would go away, it really didn't. The next World Meeting came a month later, and he felt perfectly fine. He even forgot about the whole 'I'm falling in love with Russia' thing until he actually came face to face with the Russian man.<p>

"Ah, Americka. Good to see you." Ivan said with his always childish smile still in place.

"Yeah, sure." Alfred replied in an almost disgusted voice as he walked past the larger man. His mind kept screaming 'commie! commie!' but the fact that his heart was beating faster told him otherwise. As he stalked his way to the bathroom instead of the elevator, the younger country failed to notice Russia's eyes on his back until he rounded the corner.

Shoving the bathroom door open, he immediately made his way to the sink and turned on the cold water. Not caring that his gloves were still on (they were leather anyways so it's not like they'd be soaked) he put them under the icy stream of liquid before splashing his face.

He wanted to scrub the warmness of his cheeks before the meeting and wanted it to stay gone.

Rubbing a wet, gloved hand over his face he looked up into the mirror and was glad to not see any sort of unusual flicker in his eyes. He splashed his face one more time before turning off the sink and wiping his face with the paper towel from the dispenser next to him.

Once his face was dried he threw the paper towel into the waste bin and left the bathroom for the meeting.

* * *

><p>He was bored again. It was even worse than the last meeting. He wasn't even tired this time since he had finished all his work on time (which many of the other nations thought he couldn't do).<p>

So again, he drowned out whoever was speaking at the podium as he looked at all the people in the room. Again, his eyes met Russia's and the man gave him the child-like smile, in which he just scowled and looked down at his empty notebook, unlike last time. Maybe he would just doodle again? Yeah, that sounded good.

Picking up the pen, he bit the cap off with his teeth and started doodling mindlessly as another country droned on about something or other he wasn't listening about.

Somewhere along the way, his grip on the pen grew stronger but he didn't notice. He just didn't notice.

In fact, he was so out of it he didn't even know what he was drawing at the moment. He was only brought out of his stupor when the timer went off, telling everyone in the room that it was lunch time.

His head shot up suddenly at the sound, and he watched as everyone started filing out of the room. America didn't make a move to get up though, instead pulling a burger out of his pocket that he remembered to pack that morning (another thing nations thought he could do).

Setting the pen down, he pulled the cap from between his teeth and set it next to the device before unwrapping his burger which was still warm. He smiled to himself, faintly noticing that everyone else was gone from the room. As he was about to take a bite he finally looked at what he had been drawing in his notebook.

At the top of the page were the normal stars and burgers among other things, but as his eyes scanned down the page his appetite started going away (and it took something serious to make him not want to eat).

Shakily placing the burger down on the table, he picked the notebook up with both hands and scanned the rest of the way down the page, his eyes widening and his body telling him to throw the pad of paper all the way across the room and nuke it.

Covering the rest of the page were hearts among letters and names. It wasn't your typically lovey-dovey schoolgirl notebook doodles though. The page was filled with bleeding hearts, some cracked and others just outright exploding. Rs and As littered the page as well as what appeared to be sunflowers in the corner. The biggest picture was in the center.

A large heart with the words 'Russia + America' in the center, an arrow piercing through it all the way and causing it to bleed all the way to the bottom of the page.

In a heartbeat, Alfred ripped the page out of the notebook and scrunched it up tightly before throwing it into the garbage can, along with his burger and the pen he used. In fact, he ended up throwing away the whole notebook too before dizzily sitting down in his chair.

'It' wasn't going away. 'It was here to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha. I hope that was a good chapter! ^^; I quite liked the notebook scene at the end but that's just me. *shrugs* :P Anyways, the next chapter should be out next week! ^-^ See you next time!<strong>


	3. Locked In

** Chesire is back again with, guess what, chapter 3! :D So without further ado, here's the next chapter of the story! ^o^ Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>After having thrown the notebook away, Alfred shook his head slightly before standing up straight and walking out of the room. He didn't really care that the meeting was only halfway over. All he wanted to do was leave.<p>

He could just say that he wasn't feeling well (since his country was going through some bad times right now) and needed to go back to his hotel room. Why was the meeting in Russia anyways? Russia was freezing! Now Alfred just wanted to go home, but he didn't have time to schedule a flight back home right now. What he needed to do was get out of this building before he saw Ivan again.

Breathing out silently and slowly, he looked both ways in the hallway before taking a right and walking towards where the elevators were.

Moving through several hallways, lost in his own mental storm, he didn't notice the three people following behind him.

"Kesesesese."

He continued forward, turning into another hallway that led straight to the elevators now.

"Fusosososo."

Passing by vases full of flowers and ornate tables, he was determined to get on the elevator, watching as the number rose higher, indicating that it was coming up towards the floor he was on.

"Ohonhonhon."

Just as he passed by a door with a mirror next to it, he was suddenly grabbed by the arms from behind.

"Wha-!?" he yelled loudly, coming back down to Earth and whipping his head around to look at his captors. Prussia and Spain were both holding onto his arms while France was next to the door and pulling on the knob to open it. "Hey guys! Stop it! I need to go home, I don't feel good!" America yelled again, about to use his full strength to get away.

He didn't get to though when he was pushed forward and let go of, while Prussia stuck his foot out from behind America to trip him into the room.

Tripping over the dissolved nation's foot he tumbled into the room, his glasses falling off his face and tumbling to floor, clacking in front of him as he laid on the ground. Behind him the door closed and the lock clicked, leaving him inside.

He groaned, reaching in front of his face and picking his glasses up as he shifted to sit on the floor. Putting them on his face, he looked around as his eyes adjusted before noticing someone else in the room. He was unfortunately met by the face of a very confused Russian as he scooted towards the wall, still sitting on the floor. Behind the tall man, lying on the floor was a baseball bat and a pipe (sadly for Russia, it was not a faucet pipe).

"Bzzt." A noise resounded around the room just as he was about to ask Ivan why he was here. Looking up, he noticed an intercom system in the corner of the room. "Hello! We, the Bad Touch Trio, have put you two in this room to battle to the death! Kesesese."

Alfred recognized the annoying voice as none other than Prussia, the one who had tripped him into the room, and scowled.

"Well, not really, but you must battle or we won't let you out!"

With that, the system turned off. Russia and America were left in silence once again as they stared at each other.

"We're not really gonna do this...are we?" Alfred asked, still sitting on the floor as he felt something pushing to the forefront of his mind. He was too confused to even acknowledge it though.

"You want to get out though, don't you Americka?" the Russin responded, his confused expression replaced with that damn annoying smile. America just wanted to punch it off his face. Or maybe, hit it with a bat.

Why would he want to disfigure such a beautiful face though?

Alfred's eyes widened at the thought and shook his head, closing his eyes tight. If he was normal today he would have just picked up the bat and swung until he hit something, but today he was not normal. No, today he just wanted to leave and not see Ivan's face.

Upon opening his eyes, he noticed that Ivan was still smiling before turning around.

'No...' America thought, because he could feel it changing his thinking now. 'It' was here, right now, pushing through to the front of his mind and...

Russia bent down to pick the pipe up from the ground and suddenly, something inside Alfred clawed its way into control. Faster than ever before, he kicked his legs out from under him and swung them around to take Ivan's feet out from under him, effectly taking the Russian by surprise. When the taller man was down, Alfred dived from the edge of the room to the middle like a cheetah, effortlessly picking up the bat and turning around to face Ivan as he stood up again.

"Are we playing for real now Americka?" he asked, walking around to pick up the pipe laying on the floor. Alfed just looked at him while standing up himself.

Fast as lightning, Russia swung the pipe in his hand towards Alfred's head but the American saw it. Just as fast, he brought his hand up next to his head and grabbed the pipe firmly just as it was about to slam into his temple.

A smirk placed on his lips, he took the other nation's surprise as a good thing, and ripped the metal from Russia's handle. He quickly turned around towards the window he remembered noticing before, flinging the pipe through it. In fact, he threw it so well that there were no cracks in the glass, just a hole as wide as the pipe. Looking through the hole, he saw the camera Antonio had been holding was pinned to the wall, the pipe going through the lens.

Grinning maniacally, he shifted his attention back onto Ivan.

"We're just getting started Ivan." he replied, actually using the Russian's first name, to which the other nation's eyes looked confused. America's smirk never left his face as he hefted the bat in his hands and swung dangerously close to the other's head.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's started. :3 I hope you liked the scene at the end. ^-^ I also hope you'll like the next chapters to come. Thank you! :D Also, the window and the mirror are the same thing. It's one of those mirrors where you can see through it.<strong>


End file.
